The field of the invention is baton holders, or clips, and more particularly, baton clips for holding expandable batons.
Baton holders, or clips, for fixed length, rigid batons, or "night sticks" are known which allow the baton to be deployed laterally, or "broken out" as it is referred to in the art. Examples of such lateral draw clips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 372,000; 710,236; 969,524; and 4,006,851. Lateral draw clips may employ a closure means in the form of a strap or clasp which prevents the baton from being broken out until the closure means has been released. The closure means thereby prevents the baton from being released from the clip inadvertently, or from being "grabbed away" by an adversary. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 710,236 and 4,006,851 include such closure means.
While "break out" baton clips have generally been known and used for standard, fixed length batons, the use of such clips for expandable batons has been precluded due to the unique characteristics of expandable batons. Specifically, the handle on most expandable batons does not include the "stopper", or other change in baton diameter, used on full length batons to prevent the baton from falling through the clip. Also, the problem of falling through prior clips is exacerbated by the fact that expandable batons are much shorter, when retracted, than full length batons, and smaller in diameter. Further, the handles of expandable batons are usually padded to provide a secure grip. Clips which rely solely on friction, or "pinching" the baton shaft cannot securely retain such padded handles without excessive force, and may damage the handle padding.
The most common carrier used for expandable batons is a simple accessory case, e.g. a "pocket" type carrier usually made of leather and attachable to a wearer's belt. Such a carrier is described in co-pending U.S. Patent Application No. 07/207,820, filed June 16, 1988. While the accessory case type carriers are acceptable in many applications, other applications present requirements which render accessory cases unsuitable. Specifically, it is sometimes required to draw the expandable baton laterally, and sometimes necessary to stow the baton in the extended position.
The known accessory cases and baton clips cannot accommodate the requirements peculiar to expandable batons, and so a need exists for a lateral draw baton clip capable of stowing, and allowing lateral break out, for an expandable baton in either the retracted or extended positions.